Forbidden love?
by BlackTearsOnSnow
Summary: Phoebe and Cole. lemon in future chapters. Story of there love plus it also inculdes Piper and Leo.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I love Charmed and my Favorite couple is Phoebe and Cole. So, I thought hey why don't I write about them. I hope you enjoy!

Leave reviews tell me what you think!

Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed sadly = (

Enjoy!

It was Tuesday 17th of December. Cole and Phoebe are sitting by the fire sleeping in each other's embrace. Cole woke when he heard Leo and Piper orb in. They were talking about kids again.

"Would you stop fighting some of us are trying to sleep" Cole said and rubbed his eyes.

"Shut it Cole!" Piper snapped and turned back to Leo

"Piper Cole's right we can talk about this in the morning. This is stupid to fight over" Leo said tucking a strained of hair from Pipers face.

"Fine but were not done talking about this" Piper said and went upstairs.

"Thank you" Cole said and picked up Phoebe "I'm going to take her upstairs" Cole said and walked towards the stairs. Leo sighed and orbed upstairs from lack of energy he didn't want to take the stairs. Cole laid Phoebe on the bed and then took off his shirt. Then, Cole laid beside Phoebe who was still asleep and now cuddling with the demon and with that Cole fell asleep holding the only thing keeping him good.

(Into Phoebes dream)

"Phoebe I love you and nothing will make me stop loving you not even magic" Cole said brushing Phoebes face.

"What's going on" Phoebe said

"I'm sorry but I'm not good for you" Cole said and backed away from Phoebe.

"Cole! Where are you going? Come back!"

"I'm sorry for everything"

"Don't be sorry just tell me what's going on"

"I hurt you for the last time"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine"

"No! You're bleeding because of me and you'll die if I stay"

Phoebe looked down and found that she was bleeding badly.

"No Cole it's not your fault! Come back" Phoebe shout after Cole who was about to drop a potion to vanish him for good. The potion drop and the seconds between the ground and his hand felt like forever. "NO!" Phoebe screamed and the potion hit the floor. Cole went up in flames and all Phoebe could hear was his screaming. Tears rolled down her face "COLE" Phoebe sobbed as the love of her life turned into a pile of ash. "Cole" Phoebe sobbed as she crawled towards the pile of ash. She laid in the pile and cried.

(Out of the dream)

"NO!" Phoebe screamed and jolted up. Phoebe didn't realize but she was crying. Cole woke up and began pulled her into his embrace.

"Shh It's ok. I'm here" Cole soothed his lover.

"Cole!" Phoebe yelped and jumped on top of Cole.

"You're alive!" She said tears running faster than ever

"Yea I never died. What Happened?"

"I had a dream that you used the potion and killed yourself because you hurt me and and"

"Its ok. Its wasn't real. I will always stay with you and I promise I will never ever hurt you" Phoebe nodded and cried into Cole's chest. Just then Piper, Leo and Paige burst in.

"What happened?" The three asked.

"Bad dream" Cole said holding Phoebe. The three sighed in relief.

"Can we talk about it in the morning? I have to go to work" Paige complained

"No we have to talk about it now" Piper said

"Pipers right It could be a sign or maybe a premonition." Leo said

"Fine" Paige groaned and sat on Phoebes and Coles bed.

"What happened in your dream? Phoebe?" Leo asked Phoebe wiped her tears and cleared her throat.

"Well I saw Cole with a potion and he kept saying that he hurt me and he won't hurt me again. I was bleeding. I was screaming at him to stop bu-"Tears began to roll down her face again. Cole wiped them away and held her tighter to his chest.

"But he threw the potion to the ground and bam he was a pile of ashes" Phoebe began to cry really hard. Cole held her tight and rocked her back and forth.

"What happened after that?" Piper asked.

"He was dead and I crawled to his asked and laid there and cried. Nobody was there…..I was all alone. Then I woke up" Phoebe said and with every word more and more tears ran down her face.

"Shh. Its ok. I'm here" Cole said and held her. Phoebe buried her face into his chest.

"Piper, Paige Can I speak to you guys in the hall!" Leo asked and walked into the eyes. Both sisters followed Leo into the hall.

"What do think it was?" Piper asked

"I think that it's a bad dream but I'm not sure" Leo said

"What if it is a premonition and Cole dose die?" Piper asked

"If Cole dies Phoebe will be crushed" Paige said looking back at Phoebe

"I'll go ask the Elders but I don't think they will know" Leo said and orbed

Well I hoped you liked it! Please review! Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me

Anyway I will be updating this soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! I'm back to update! Hope you enjoy! Remember nobody get on June 23rd! If you want to know why ask me through message!

Cole sat there holding Phoebe who just began to calm her tears.

"Phoebe. Look at me." Phoebe looked at her love Cole. "I love you more than anything and I won't anyone or anything hurt you. I promise. I promise that I will never leave your side." Cole said to Phoebe and then he pulled her into a hug and kissed her gently. Phoebe felt all of her fears and worries wash away as Cole kissed her more deeply but as soon as he broke from the kiss all of her fears can rushing back. Paige and Piper walked backed in.

"Phoebe do you thing you can go back to sleep? Do think this can wait till morning?" Paige asked.

Phoebe looked at Cole and then looked back at Paige. Phoebe nodded and snuggled back into Cole's chest. Cole pulled up the covers and settled down next to Phoebe.

"You promise you'll be here when I wake up"

"I promise"

"Ok well were going to bed" Paige said pulling Piper with her. The two sister left and went to their rooms closing the door behind them.

"Cole" Phoebe said

"Yes Phoebe" Cole said and looked at Phoebe.

"I-I love you" Phoebe said

"I love you too" Cole said and kissed Phoebe sweet and passionately. The two lovers snuggled up to each other and fell asleep again.

(Morning)

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm clock rang. Cole got up and read the clock 8:00 AM. He then hit snooze. He turned to the woman sleeping beside him. He awoke Phoebe with a sweet kiss. She smiled and opened her eyes to the love of her life Cole. Then Phoebe remembered when she was in the 1600s and found out that Cole was her true love.

(Flashback) (Episode- All Halliwell's Eve Third season)

Phoebe's walking in the party when a guy with brown long hair comes up to her.

"Care to know your future My Lady" The guy asked

"Oh. No thanks. I'm pretty familiar with it already; Phoebe says and begins to walk away. The guy walks after her and she stops.

"Are you sure? I can show you the first letter of your true loves name" Both stopped at a bucket of water

"Really? You can do that" Phoebe asked

"With a simple pealing of the apple" The guy said taking out an apple.

"Prove it" A familiar voice said and when Phoebe looked over she saw a tall man with long dark brown hair and a black mask on he reminded her of Cole.

"And why would you be interested sir?" Phoebe asked the man

"And why wouldn't you be?" The man answered with a question. The two looked at each other for a few moments then Phoebe looked back at the other man.

"Ok…..How do I do it?" She asked

"First you must fill your heart with thoughts of love, close your eyes and blow on the peel" The man said while peeling the apple and then held it up to Phoebe's mouth. Phoebe closed her eyes and blew on the peal.

"Drop the peal into the water and watch" The man said and did as he said. The man with the mask was still looking at Phoebe.

"And how is it that this apple knows this big secret?" Phoebe asked

"Its simple My Lady. The apples are the fruit of knowledge" The masked man said. The two gazed at each other for a while in till the man said.

"It hit a C" The two looked down at the bucket. "Your true love begins with a C"

"Cole" Phoebe whispered looking down at the bucket.

(Flash back ended)

"Good morning" Cole said gazing at Phoebe who was recovering from sleeping.

"Morning" Phoebe said and rubbed her eyes. The two shared a single kiss before Piper cane barging in.

"Good you two are awake!" Piper said

"Piper! You could have knocked" Phoebe scolded her sister

"Not enough time. Get up out of bed and get your butts downstairs now!" Piper demanded

"Someone's in a bad mood this morning" Cole said and laughed a little. Piper glared at Cole and Cole threw his hands up.

"It's the truth" He said innocently. Phoebe laughed and got out of bed put on a robe.

"You coming" Phoebe asked Cole.

"Yea" Cole said and shimmered next to Phoebe. Phoebe gave him a look and then took his hand and led him down the stairs. They went to the kitchen and found Paige, Leo, and Piper. Piper was cooking something in a pot, Paige was sitting at the table with a coffee and Leo was talking to Piper.

"Piper can't we talk about this when we do have kids"

"No Leo we need to plan ahead"

"But Piper I'm sure you're going to just change your mind when we have the baby"

"No buts Leo. The kids will go to normal school."

"Piper, I'm the father and I think they should be homeschooled"

"Normal school"

"Home school"

"Normal school"

"Home scho-

"Stop! We need to talk about something else besides school" Phoebe yelled

"Phoebe's right" Cole said.

"You're only backing her up because you love her" Piper snapped. Phoebe glared at Piper

"Even if she didn't she's right and you know it" Cole snapped back.

"Cole and Phoebe are right" Leo said finally. "Let's talk about your dream"

"Ok. Did the Elders know anything?" Paige asked.

"Well, They think that someone or something sent it to you as a warning" Leo said

"A warning for what" Cole asked

"A warning to stop being with Cole or they will kill him or you. I guess" Paige suggested

"It is forbidden love you know" Piper said

"That's right a Demon and a witch can't be together. Its forbidden love"

"I don't understand why its forbidden!" Phoebe said

"Well demons are evil and witches are good." Piper explained

Cole stood there thinking of life with out Phoebe. Phoebe started thinking of how life would be without Cole.

…."Forbidden love?"…..

Hey guys I hoped you liked it! I know cheesy ending. Please review! Love it? Like it? Hate it?

Please review!


End file.
